Fragile heart
by ayhartloki
Summary: Everything about Loke her stellar spirit screamed, Warning! Danger! He's a great seducer and lover. So Why Lucy Heartfilia letting down her guard with the green-eyed handsome heart breaker? Is she willing to risk her fragile heart to fall in love with him? Or she will continue to deny her feelings? Loke had to show her he too could take some risks.
1. Chapter 1

"English is not my Mother language. Sorry for my misspelled words and wrong grammar."

Special thanks to my followers, reviewer's I LOVE YOU ALL! *hugs* Enjoy!

**Note: This is Rated PG-under 18 years old can't read this!**

* * *

**My Fragile Heart**

_**I do not own Fairy Tail!**_

**But I'm willing to adopt the sexy and handsome Loke the Lion**

_Everything about Loke her stellar spirit screamed, Warning! Danger! He's a great seducer and lover. So Why Lucy Heartfilia letting down her guard with the green-eyed handsome heart breaker? Is she willing to risk her fragile heart to fall in love with him? Or she will continue to deny her feelings? Loke had to show her he too could take some risks. Because he'd found the one woman who could touch his heart and life. And he wasn't about to let her go._

**Chapter 1: ****Burning Feelings**

"Here Try some of this. It's delicious.

She looked around to see that he was holding a possible a spoonful of the chocolate dessert toward her as though it was a cure-all. Lucy Heartfilia couldn't help but laugh.

"_Loke, I'm stuffed. You eat it."*she pouted* _

"_No, I won't eat another bite until you do," he insisted._

Rolling her eyes in a good natured way, she caved in.

"_All right. One bite. Just to make you happy."_

"_That's my girl." _His eyes gleamed as she opened her mouth and leaned toward the spoon.

As Lucy slipped the bite of the dessert into her mouth, it felt almost decadent to have him feeding her, especially with the same spoon in his lips had touched.

"_Mmm. It melts right on your tongue,"_ she told him.

"_You're right. It is delicious_." She sweetly smiled.

Sensing that things between them were changing from something far too intimate. Lucy leaned back in her chair. Loke continued to eat his dessert, but all the eyes were on her, arousing her in ways that he felt her feeling slightly drunk and even more reckless.

Finally, to her relief, he put down his spoon and announced.

"_I'm done. If you are, I'll pay us out."_

There was no point in staying longer. Her coffee cup was empty, and they had no return to the hotel sooner or later.

"_Yes. I'm ready whenever you are."_

Loke motioned for the waitress, and in only few minutes, they were out the door and once again walking across the beach.

"_Ne, Princess are you enjoying our time together? _Loke huskily asked.

"~_Mou *pouts* don't forget we are in mission. We are not having a vacation...~maybe just a little bit...Hehehe._

Lights from nearby businesses were enough to faintly illuminate the sandy pathway. Even so Loke insisted on keeping his arm around the back of her waist.

"_I don't want you to fall," he said as he urged her close to his side._

The connection to his body left her heart thumping fast and hard, making her voice sound a bit breathless.

"_We're walking on sad Loke. If I fell, I'd hardly hurt myself."_

"_Hmmm don't be so practical. I have a reason to keep my arm around you."_

"_Do you? Have to have a reason?"_

She didn't know why those teasing words had come out of her mouth. Something about being alone with this playful spirit, away from Natsu, Gray and Erza, away from her family "Fairy Tail" and home, was doing strange things to her thinking? Either anyway, she couldn't resist his touch.

With a grunt of pleasure, he tugged the front of her body up against his and settled his hands at the small of her back.

"_It doesn't feel the way to me. Not tonight."_

She started to tell him he was taking a lot for granted. But the words didn't have a chance to form on her tongue before he was lowering his head and fastening his lips over hers.

He tasted like chocolate and coffee and Loke. An utterly sinful combination and one quickly squashed what a little resistance she'd been trying to hold on to. Her mouthed open and slanted against the hard of her lips: her hands slipped up and linked at the back of his neck.

The strong trade of winds crashed against their bodies, but they weren't nearly enough to cool the heat crushing from the sole of Lucy's bare feet all the way of the roots oh her hair. Unconsciously, she pressed herself closer. His eager kiss left her feeling as though he was lifting her completely off the ground.

His hand swept across her back her back the length of her spine until they reached the curved as swell of her buttocks. Once, there, they urged her hips forward until she was clamped tightly against his swelling manhood.

The fact that he was reacting so strongly to her and letting her know it somehow fueled her desire even more. For the next few minutes, she forgot that they were in a public beach, forgot that she was supposed to be guarding herself against this man's charm.

It wasn't until her dazed senses noted nearby voices that she was finally gather enough strength to pull her lips away from his and step out of his arms.

He tugged on her hand and murmured huskily.

"_Lucy come back here."_

Unable to meet his gaze, she whispered

"_Here comes a group of a people. We have an audience."_

Muttering an impatient curse under his breath, he started down the beach, tugging along her along with him.

"_Don't they know this is our little strip of beach?"_

"_Guess they didn't see the Private—Keep out Signs"._ She tried to joke, but even to her own ears, her voice sounded strained and odd. Their embrace had gone far beyond just a kiss, and they both knew it. Her next new question probably insane, but she asked it, any way.

"_Where are we going now?_

He glanced at her, and she was surprised to see there was no sexy teasing grin on his face. Instead, his expression was quietly serious as his gaze intently probed hers.

"_To the hotel. To my room. Are you…..agreeable to that?"_

All she had to do was say one a little word and everything would stay be the same. She'd wake up in the morning with her world safely on its axis. But the night ahead would be cold and empty. Just like the nights of the past months, since she'd walked away from Sting Eucliffe, had been.

"_Loke, I—_

With hand on her shoulder, he stopped her forward progress long enough to plant a kiss on her cheek.

"_Don't spoil this night thinking too much, Princess. I want you and you want me. That's enough for now, isn't it_?"

It had to be, Lucy thought. Because she couldn't seem to stop him from leading wherever he wanted to go.

She silently nodded, and they walked the rest of the way to the hotel without exchanging another word.

To be continued…

**Chapter 2: Magical Night **

* * *

A/N: ~kyaaaaaa this is my first Rated M Story… Andhow is it? Any suggestions, violent reaction (jokes thank you very very much from the bottom of my heart ^_^ hugs..Ah, and all responses on the reviews were placed at the end of this chapter. I don't have any experience in you know hihihihi..Please be considerate …

Please support Locked up Heart of Loke and Lucy...and Undying Love –Sticy-…yay my beloved sexy Loke Sama*fan girl mode* hihihihi*yawn* I'm so sleepy *smiles* see ya in sugar land...mwaaaahhh**...**Ja ne...And mwaaaahhh

-ayhartloki: D


	2. Chapter 2: Magical Moments

"English is not my Mother language. Sorry for my misspelled words and wrong grammar."

* * *

Special thanks to my followers, reviewer's and silent reader's I LOVE YOU ALL! *hugs* Enjoy!

**Note: This is Rated PG-under 18 years old can't read this!**

**Not suitable for the young ages.**

* * *

**My Fragile Heart**

_**I do not own Fairy Tail!**_

**But I'm willing to adopt the sexy and handsome Loke the Lion**

_**Summary: **_

_Everything about Loke her stellar spirit screamed, Warning! Danger! He's a great seducer and lover. So Why Lucy Heartfilia letting down her guard with the green-eyed handsome heart breaker? Is she willing to risk her fragile heart to fall in love with him? Or she will continue to deny her feelings? Loke had to show her he too could take some risks. Because he'd found the one woman who could touch his heart and life. And he wasn't about to let her go._

Chapter 2: **Magical Night**

Inside the hotels, they went straight to the elevator, and once the door cocooned them inside the small, private space, Loke used the opportunity to pull her back into his arms and kiss her.

The contact though, brief, was enough to overwhelm her all over again and she was barely aware of her surrounding when they left the elevator and walked down the quiet hallway to his room.

The nicely furnished space was a replica of hers, but unlike hers, he'd left the drapes pulled back on the glass doors leaving in balcony. Beyond, stars were hanging over the gulf waters, sparkle in the beach with diamonds.

With the door shut behind them, Loke took her by the hand and led over to the sliding glass doors.

_"Let's step out in balcony." He said softly,_

_"Where I can look at you in starlight." _

They stepped outside on the small balcony enclosed by black wrought iron. From this height, the wind seemed even stronger, and it whipped Lucy's hair across her face as she gazed out the rolling surf.

_"It's beautiful," she said wistfully._

He was standing directly beside her, and the bare skin on her shoulder was sizzling where his fingers rested.

_"And I'm glad were both here… Alone. Even though the reason for the trip isn't pleasant one."_

Turning her toward him, he cradled her face with his palms and lowered his lips toward hers. The idea that they were well and truly alone and about to make love made her whole body ache with anticipation.

_"This trip was meant to happen, my sweet. Just like the other things"._

She didn't know exactly what he meant by that .But the moment his mouth touched hers, it stopped mattering. Nothing mattered but his touch.

They kissed for long moments, until the connection was no longer enough to satisfy their body and their needs, and Loke led her gently back inside and over to the king-size bed.

With nothing but the starlight filtering through the glass doors. He found the zipper at the back of her dress and slowly pulled it downward.

Lucy closed her eyes and bit down on the bottom of her lips as his hands followed the garments into her curves, then onto the floor.

Shivering, she carefully steeped out of the pool of fabric, and he tossed it toward the armchair sitting in the corner of the room.

_"Are you cold?'' he whispered, with concern._

Daring to meet his gaze, she felt her heart squeeze with inexplicable pain.

_"No. I—I'm just not sure I—we—should be doing this. That I should… want you this much."_

Smiling, he rested his forehead against hers.

_"Hang on, princess. If this is a mistake, we will make it together."_

This couldn't be a mistake. Lucy thought moments later, as Loke gently peeled away her undergarments and lifted her onto massive bed. Even without the touch of his hands, she was on fire on him, mindlessly needing to feel his skin, his body against her.

She waited patiently for him in bed to shed his shoes and clothing, but once he lay down next to her, she reached for him eagerly and sighed in contentment when his mouth once again came down over hers. The strokes of his hands, the hungry plunder of his lips were enough to push her senses over the edge, and soon she was writhing against him, urging her to connect their bodies.

If anything, she'd thought that Loke would be smooth, practiced lover, that his moves would be controlled and predictable. But nothing about his ragged kisses or the shaky erratic movements of his hands showed a man on automatic. He kissed her, touched her as thought each time was a new experience and he could hardly wait for the next one.

His eagerness left her breathless; her body coiled with a hunger ached deep within her. Like a warm rain shower, he kissed her cheeks, nose, chins and eyelids. Then on a slower track, he moved his attention behind her ear and down the sensitive side of her neck.

She felt like the thud bud of a flower, and each time he touched her one more petal opened to expose the very center of her being. When his lips found a nipple and pulled it deep within his mouth, she was certain she was going to break apart. A broken cry gurgled in her throat, and she was wrapped her legs around his hips.

_"Make love to me, Loke." She whispered the plea._

_"Now. Please!"_

He lifted his head.

_"Are you—?"_

Guessing his question, she finished for him."

_"I'm protected." I'm using magical contraceptive._

Whispering her name, he touched her face with the tips of his fingers, and then slid them into thick hair. At the same time, he lowered the bottom on his body down to hers and entered slowly and gently as his raging desire would allow.

"~_Kyaaaaaaaaa, she screams when Loke ripped her hymen._

_"Princess... Are you—okay? If I hurt you let stop this._

_"D-don't ...I going to be okay...please continue, she pleaded._

But once the sweet, damp folds of her womanhood enveloped him, his controlled crumbled.

_"Aaahh-aaah F-faster and d-deeper Loke, she yelled._

_"I want more! More!" she moaned._

_"P-princess you are so g-gooodd."_

A hot ached gripped his loins, forcing him to thrust deeply and rapidly as he searched for relief, for something inside her that would quenched the flames threatening to consume her.

_"Princess, please moan loudly, d-don't be shy. Loke muttered._

_"L-loke ...fuck me.! Her manners were gone now."_

_"A-aaah he groaned."_

Her muted cries filled the room, at the same time he became aware of her hips driving up to meet his hips, her open mouth exploring his chest , her tongue teasing his nipples. She felt small and fragile beneath him, yet her abandoned movements told him that she wanted everything he was giving her and more. The idea aroused him even more that he feel of her body, and before he could stop himself, he was blindly pounding on into her.

_"Loke I'm going to repay you, she coyly smiled."_

_"Boy! It's big and I loved it" she gasped._

_She gently grabbed his cock, and gives him a hand job._

_"Oh damned! L-luccy a-aaahhh! Fas-faster" he moaned._

His moaned, turning her on. She started lick his cock from base to tip!"

_"Do you love it? She smiled. _

And Loke opened her eyes when he felt Lucy's mouth bobbing up and down with his manhood.

_"And P-princess I'm c-cumming! Before she replies, a hot creamy seed filled her mouth."_

_"I'm honored! My silly sexy lion cummed in my mouth. _

Time seemed suspended as sweat licked his body and dripped into hers.

His hands reached raced over her smooth ivory skin, cupped around her breasts, then finally anchored themselves at the sides of her waist.

From somewhere far away, he could hear soft cries, the whisper of his name, but the sounds faded as his heartbeat roared louder and louder. The ragged breaths the sucked into his lungs did little to ease the fiery pain, until suddenly breathing didn't seem to matter at all. He'd been flung to paradise, and Lucy had taken the journey with him.

Long, long moments passed before Lucy drifted to the quiet room, and even then her awareness returned only in increments. Everything was still spinning, but she could feel Loke's cheek resting on hers, his heart pounding against her breast, his legs tangled with hers. Sweat was stinging on her eyes, while her lungs were straining to draw in another breath.

Her eyes fluttered open just as he rolled his weight off her. Groaning softly, she lifted to face him, and then sighed as here ached to tuck in front of her body up against his. Her lips curved into a satisfied smiled as he pressed tiny kisses across her forehead.

_"It has to be a hundred degrees in here," he said._

The unexpectedness of his words deepened the smile the smile on her face.

_"The air-conditioning must have gone off."_

_He chuckled slowly._

_"Or maybe all the heat is coming from the firebrand in my arms._

Feeling like more of a woman than she'd ever felt in her life, she trailed her fingers along his damp cheek.

_"I didn't think it would be this way with us," she said lowly._

In the dim light of the room, she could see the corners of his mouth tilt upward.

_"How did you think would be?''_

In spite of the wild ride they'd just taken together, Lucy could feel a blush creeping on her face.

_"I—I'm not sure. More reserved, I suppose"._

That brought another rumbling chuckle up from the depts. Of his chest. Lucy realized it was a happy, soothing sound. One that made her glad to be alive.

_"Lucy, I do not remember you are not the prim and proper princess I knew. He teased._

_"Loke!, she gasped._

His hand slid slowly from her shoulder to the curve of her hip. Desire stirred within her, shocking her with its quick reappearance.

_"Loke I'm scared._

Groaning, he cupped his palms around the side of her face.

_"Oh, Lucy, nothing about this—about you and me—should scare you."_

He would think that way, she thought dully. This wasn't a life changing event for him. He already had sex with his previous masters. And she'd naïve and childish to think it could be.

Doing her best to push away the raw ache on her heart, she said.

"_You're right Loke. Nothing should be worrying me tonight."_

With a groan of pleasures, he crushed her body even closer and brought his lips to hers. Lucy thought she was too exhausted to make love at the fourth time but Loke proved her wrong, and as the moon rose over the bay, she clung into him and wondered where this night was going to take her. And how soon it would be before her heart was broken all over again.

To be continued

Chapter 3: Regrets

* * *

-Memories are the best souvenirs.-

* * *

A/N: ~kyaaaaaa Definitely Loke and Lucy magical moments… And I'm being a pervert hihihihi ...Even I don't have any experience in you know... Anywayshow is it? Any suggestions, violent reaction (jokes thank you very very much from the bottom of my heart ^_^ hugs...Please be considerate …

Please support Locked up Heart of Loke and Lucy...and Undying Love –Sticy-…yay my beloved sexy Loke Sama*fan girl mode* hihihihi*yawn* I'm so sleepy *smiles* see ya in sugar land...mwaaaahhh**...**Ja ne...And mwaaaahhh

-ayhartloki


End file.
